Guarded Hearts
by The Sarcasm Box
Summary: Shino Asada has feelings for Kazuto but isn't willing to go through rejection. After an experience with his old friend Danny, another survivor of SAO, Shino struggles with finding a way to reveal his guarded heart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the sao content within this story. Also be warned this story contains strong language, adult themes and other forms of suggestive content.

If homosexual or bisexual relationships bother you be warned this story has lisbeth as a bisexual love interest.

This is my first story on this site so all feedback is welcome. Criticism and otherwise. However if you don't explain yourself and just barrage me with insults and then follow up with something like _**kys**_ or other wise you will be ignored.

Read review and enjoy.

Shino looked in the mirror as she tried to pick an outfit. She was only going to the theater with friends but she was worried what Kazuto would think if she showed up looking as bland as usual.

The outfit she currently wore was a grey long sleeved shirt accompanied with a pair of black leggings. She looked okay but she felt like her hair contrasted with her shirt. She couldn't explain why it just didn't seem to fit.

Shino looked over to her bed where a different shade of grey shirt sat. Was that all she had? She looked through her zip style closet for another shirt. _Grey, grey, black, grey, dark unappealing blue, and grey…._ She could have sworn she had more than just dark colors. The zipper closed loudly before shino walked over to her bed to compare the different colors.

Shino pondered a while before deciding on the first shirt with a sigh. She at least had a blue jacket she was gifted by her grandpa. She zipped the hoodie up to just below the collar of her shirt.

" _Beep_ " Shino jumped as she realized the sound came from an outside Kazuto. Her blood started to pump harder as her excitement rose. She grabbed her high top sneakers, and hastily tied them before practically sprinting out the door and down the stairs.

Kazuto sat on his bike, his helmet visor flipped up, "hey Shino! Are you ready?" he asked holding out the other helmet. She knew he was dating asuna but couldn't help but blush at his attention.

"Y-yea I'm ready!" she said smiling shyly, mentally kicking herself for stuttering. She must've look so _stupid!_

She took the helmet and hopped on the back, grabbing Kazuto's midsection hesitantly. Shino blushed harder as Kazuto grabbed her hands and positioned them tighter around him, telling her to hold on tighter.

They sped through the streets up to the small movie theater where everyone else was waiting outside. Shino had never been to this particular theater as it looked more like a local restaurant from an unknown town, rather than a movie theater on the edge of Tokyo.

As she hopped off she was greeted with everyone saying hi at the same time with eerie unison. Rika stepped forward and threw her arm around Shino's neck with a mischievous grin, "how'd you enjoy your _ride_ eh?" she chuckled as Shino blushed and stumbled over her thoughts and stuttered out a jumble of different words. "Oh relax! I'm just giving you shit!" Rika laughed as she stepped toward the door, "now kick your asses into high gear i'm freezing." silica squeaked out an approval.

"Now just wait a sec guys we are still waiting for Klein." Asuna said cheerily.

Kazuto shook his head sighing, "Actually he called me before i went to pick up Shino, he got held up at work and couldn't make it. Sugu had practice so she couldn't make it either." everyone else looked less disappointed than Kazuto however as they walked into the lobby.

"So what do we wanna see? Oh and does anybody else want to help me get the popcorn?" Asuna asked the group.

Silica piped up excited, "i'll help with snacks!"

"I feel like we should watch a chick flick, most of us are girls ya know." Rika said pointing the attention toward Kazuto.

"Oh, uh… w-well i guess it's not a big deal or anything. I wanted to see an action film but i guess it can wait." he said feigning a laugh. Just then the door swung open sending a chill breeze into the room. An older looking teen with entered the theater with a hasty walk as he shivered. He wore a grey beanie covering most of his head but stopping just above his eyebrows leaving a clump of hair sticking out from under above his left eye. He had a pair of black glasses that were fogged up from the change in temperature. His jacket was a thick winter coat with another thinner jacket underneath.

He looked… nice… Shino blushed as she realized she was staring.

"Hey Danny!" Kazuto cheered towards the guy. He looked up and smiled warmly towards them. He reached for his ear and pulled out what looked to be an earbud coming from under the coat.

"Hey Kazuto," his voice rang inside Shino's head. It was pleasantly deep and gave her a sense of comfort. "Still a ladies man i see." he laughed and walked up towards the group. Rika glared at him as he approached. "And you're still not." She said cooly.

"Oh no, i'm doing great Rika thanks for asking" he said condescendingly, " and just how is little Rika doing?" Rika got in his face, seemingly about to hit him before she broke off and laughed, "Hey Danny," she pulled him into a hug, "How are you doing… after, well you know." he hugged her back before sighing and ignoring the question entirely.

Shino had trouble reading his character. She couldn't tell if he was mean, kind, smart, funny, cool, or even just friendly. He seemed alright for the most part though.

"So! What brings you to the theater," he walked over to the counter before pulling his coat off revealing a grey jacket matching his beanie. "What are ya feeling? comedy? Romance? Action?" he asked joyously putting a small smile on Shino's face. "Who's the new addition?" she blushed when she as mentioned.

"Danny this is Shino Asada," Kazuto spoke up, "she's the one who helped me with the death gun incident." Shino looked at him shyly and quietly greeted him. "Shino this is Daniel Gray, he's a fellow survivor of SAO and a good friend."

He put his hand out, "Nice to meet you Shino, Kazuto has spoke fondly you." she blushed as Kazuto stuttered out an embarrassed, "w-w-we-well i-i mean yea… she is cool and stuff." Dan laughed as he explained.

Asuna spoke up chuckling, "We are looking for a good chick flick. Got any good suggestions?"

"Well it depends on the specific genre but the best one out right now is definitely _" he said, "although there is this new fantasy romance set in the Alfheim universe"

Kazuto's eyes lit up, "Really? Is it good?" Asuna and the others also seemed interested as Dan explained the main plot.

They quickly bought the tickets and the food, all with a special discount from Dan. Shino was sure he was really nice. He seemed sad when Rika asked if he was doing well. She wondered what that was all about, maybe he was going through one of those times like Kazuto and herself where. Regardless, she knew she felt bad and was now curious.


	2. Chapter 2: Karaoke

**A/N: So I wrote this all last night and kept changing everything until i eventually decided on this...**

 **I don't own SAO or any related content.**

 **If homosexual or bisexual relationships bother you be warned this story has lisbeth as a bisexual love interest.**

 **Read review and enjoy.**

The movie left a big opening to attempt to segway it into sequel film, but left Shino in an unamused mood. It wasn't a bad movie but it did feel a little unfulfilling. Kazuto was talking with the others about how cool it was. He seemed to have really enjoyed it. Kazuto was like that though, excited about most things, even if they weren't as cool as he made them out to be. He mentioned a song from the ending.

"Oh Hey! We should go to a karaoke bar!" Asuna Chirped excitedly. "Yea that'd be fun! We could get dinner while we're out!" Silica chimed in. Rika nodded enthusiastically. "Shino do you want to?" Kazuto asked her.

She took a moment to think, "um… i'm not really that good at singing," it was mostly true, she didn't feel like she had any talent for music. She loved to listen to it but she didn't like singing in front of others as she felt she wasn't good enough.

"Yea well who is?" Rika said, "HEY! We should invite Dan! He's amazing!"

The crew walked down the hall practically forcing Shino to accept the offer. As they emerged into the lobby the counter was occupied by another employee, and there was a line stretching to the door where Dan was talking to a laughing blonde woman. Shino's gut twisted suddenly feeling jealous as he talked to her, "How's Denise?" he asked.

"Oh you know… a teenager." she said and he chuckled, "she is on her way in why don't you go say hi." just then a small brunette version of the blonde came in. Shino assumed that was Denise. Her face lit up when she saw Dan, "UNCLE DAN!" she ran and jumped up into his arms in a big hug. "Hey Denise, how's that new school of your's?"

"It's amazing, there's this other girl who has a brother who was in that game you talked about!" he laughed at her enthusiasm.

Kazuto walked up to Dan and smiled when Denise recognized him, "hey we were wondering if you'd like to go karaoke?"

"Oh yea sure give me a sec," he said as the group walked out.

"Who was that?" Shino asked when they got to the car Asuna drove to the theater.

"The older one was Dan's sister Karla. The little one was her daughter Denise." Kazuto explained.

"Wait his sister!? She looks nothing like him!" Shino exclaimed. Dan was tall and muscular while the woman had been shorter. There was also the hair color, she was blonde and his was a dark, dark brown.

"All three of his sibling's have different biological fathers but all called his one dad." Asuna said, "he has the darkest natural hair of them all. Although Karla usually dyes her hair black so..."

Shino thought back to her face and realised they looked almost exactly alike except the hair color and femininity she had. She started to wonder about his other siblings and what they where like. Then she realised something, "hey wait you said 'called' in the past tense, did something happen to his dad?"

They all exchanged wary glances. They looked indecisive as if it was something she shouldn't talk to him about. Shino looked down embarrassed. Maybe that's what happened when Rika asked his condition.

Dan walked out of the building toward the group, shivering into his coat.

Kazuto waved him over in the beginning darkness. Shino looked to her phone and saw it was 6:30. Luckily it was saturday otherwise she'd only allow herself another half hour until she went home. As Dan walked toward the car he smiled, "Did you enjoy the movie?" Kazuto nodded and explained everything with just as much enthusiasm as before.

"Heheh, well glad you liked it but are you sure this car is big enough?"

Shino looked at it, it did look a little small for the group. Asuna seemed to be thinking the same thing as she sighed.

Dan laughed at her expression, "Not to worry, i have a minivan with plenty of room." he motioned them to follow as he walked three cars down the rows. Everyone climbed in with Dan being the driver. Rika took the passenger seat up front and left the others for the back. Silica sat in the very back.

As Dan turned the car on the radio blasted, at full volume, a song Shino recognised."JESUS!" he exclaimed as he turned the knob to the left muting the song. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Wait wasn't that Riot by Three Days Grace?" Shino asked excitedly. Dan looked back smiling, "you an old school rock fan?" he asked and she nodded. "Well then do you know this song?" he asked as he pulled out his phone and played the famous bass intro she knew too well, "Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes." he smiled and changed the song again, "You're gonna go far kid, The Offspring." and again he changed it, "Um… OH! A Place For My Head, Linkin Park, though i don't think that qualifies as rock." she said smiling.

"Well i'll hand it to you, you've got good taste," he said letting it play. Kazuto laughed and stated that was probably the fastest he ever saw Dan make a friend. Everyone Laughed at him as he just pushed Kazuto's face away with a, "Eh shut up." Shino looked at in the rearview mirror.. He had suddenly seemed distant. She grew worried later on in the drive as his smile shifted to a frown.

The bar was packed with various types of people, ranging from bikers to common everyday adults. Kazuto led the group to a booth in the corner of the room up next to the stage. Dan walked off to the bar. Shino and the group watched in shock as a woman about her height and age stormed out of the kitchen over toward Dan. SMACK!

"OW! What was that for?!" Dan asked putting his hand to his face.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT, YOU BACKED OUT ON OUR DATE!" Shino looked down, depressed. She didn't know why but she felt a connection to Dan and was sad when she found out he was already with someone.

Why does this happen to me, first Kazuto know him?


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke Part Two

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of an upload yesterday. just wanted to ad that in soooooo... yea.**

 **I do not own SAO or any related content**

 **Enjoy!**

The booth was consumed with chatter and questions like, "What are their burgers like?" and, "What should i get to drink?" the latter of which which Asuna asked Kazuto seemingly to take his attention off of Shino. She didn't feel too remorseful toward Asuna, but she did get a little jealous after a while. The waitress was actually really kind and a friend of Dan's. She had vibrant pink hair and wore thick glasses. After they ordered they waited patiently for their food. Shino had ordered a water and a small tray of fries.

The waitress came out carrying a large tray of food and drinks giving them to their respective people. Dan had only ordered a large pepsi and no food. Shino wanted to ask why he didn't get a burger or fries at least, and was about to before the waitress, Hannah, tripped over the rug. Dan reacted, quickly catching her by the shoulders. The group didn't even notice him move until it was over. Hannah blushed and said a quick thank you before rushing into the kitchen.

The table ate and chatted about school, work, relationships with family, and various other topics before Asuna finally spoke up with, "Kay so, does anybody volunteer to sing first?" everyone looked to Danny who supposedly always took up that offer.

"Oh so is that the only reason you brought me here?!" his tone surprised and scared Shino, "You only want to use me for my voice" a feigning of childlike sobbing told Shino he was only kidding. His sarcasm came off as really strong, if you didn't know him well or if he didn't ease the tension you wouldn't ever know it even was sarcasm. "Alright i might as well." he moved up to the stage. The older machine whirred as it registered his request. The intro to Darker Side of The Moon by Otherwise played.

Danny looked so confident as he took in a breath before completely ROCKING the song. The applause sounded through the bar as he bowed and stepped off the stage and sat back down in his spot and taking a long drink of his pepsi.

"That was AMAZING!" Shino said, unable to hold in her praise, "you hit those notes perfectly!"

"Yea but i tore the hell out of my throat." he said laughing.

"I wish i could sing like you do!" Rika said with a pouty face. "Well then try to focus on how the instruments sound in the background." was his reply. The clock at the bar read 8:46. Hannah said her shift ended at 8:30.

Dan shot his head to the left towards the bar as Hannah walked out. Shino was confused at first but suddenly noticed what he was focused on. Hannah was being harassed by three guys just within earshot, "No I won't now leave me alone!" She exclaimed. The biggest and roughest looking guy stood up, "now don't make this harder than it has to be!" he grabbed hannah by the shoulder.

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERV!" She yelled. Dan stood up fast, without drawing any attention to it, and walked over to the commotion. He grabbed the guy's shoulder and simply and calmly said, "Come on dude she told you to stop."

"You're gonna wanna walk away kid before you get hurt." the guy said turning his head toward Dan.

Hannah's eyes widened broadly, "Dan no i can ha-" she was abruptly cut off by Dan, "No you're going to let the girl go before you make another mistake you might regret." The second guy started on Dan before being held back by the first. He stared Dan in the eyes with pure hate for a solid eight seconds and said, "Come on guys lets go." as he let go of Hannah's shoulder.

As they walked away Dan turned toward Hannah smiling warmly. Hannah drew her hand back and before anyone could register what was happening _**SMACK!**_ "YOU IDIOT THAT WAS SO RECKLESS" She screamed and Dan stared back in shock, "I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" she started crying and threw herself into his arms, "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT YOU RECKLESS BASTARD!" She hit him hard on the chest.

Dan started laughing hard and squeezed her into his hug, "I'm sorry i was just keeping my promise. Scarlet made me swear to keep yo-"

"DAMN SCARLET AND YOUR DAMN PROMISE!" She said crying harder, "DON'T THROW YOURSELF INTO DANGER FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME!"

The bar had been looking at the two already but know they gave all attention to them. Shino felt a pang of guilt as another, uglier feeling surfaced. She wasn't sure but it felt like jealousy. She looked on at how they were attached and wished she could have a person like that in her life. _It was stupid to think he would go for someone like me anyway,_ she thought, _i guess i just cling on to the first people to help..._

Shino looked down at the table, unable to take in much of the situation anymore, as she drank from her straw. A few minutes later Dan walked back to the table, "Hey Kazuto," he threw his keys at the swordsman, "i'm gonna walk Hannah home so go ahead and take the van. I'll be over in the morning to pick it up." and with that he was gone…


End file.
